


And Then They Lived...

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone Lives Again, F/M, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Unedited Work, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Noctis and Lunafreya are reborn after sacrificing all for their world, and they're quick to wed and bed so that they don't lose any more precious time together. For Lunoct Smut Weekend Day 1, using the prompts of lingerie and wedding night.





	And Then They Lived...

The elevator opened to the private floor where the royal family resided. Stepping onto marble flooring, their heels clicked loudly in the half-moon room, the sound deafening in the otherwise silence. It was so different from the rest of the Citadel, and the whole of Insomnia really, where festivities over the rebirth and marriage of the Chosen King and the Oracle were likely to last day and night for the rest of the week. Yet in these silent gilded halls that carried echoes of every step, they could believe they were the only people on all of Eos.

Not a word was uttered between them until they were in the bed chamber they now called Theirs. Looking over her shoulder, Lunafreya smiled warmly to her husband, and she spoke in a gentle voice, loathe to break the silent comfort that had fallen over them. "Would you untie the back of my dress, please, Dear Noctis?"

"Of course," he answered, his voice just as soft and affectionate as hers. His fingers brushed over the soft skin of her back, tracing the path of freckles leading from shoulders to the small of her back. She shivered at his touch and sucked in a breath, and he grinned as he began to untie the ribbons lacing her up. He began to open up the body of the dress when she stepped away, and he tilted his head curiously.

Her smile was teasing and one hand held the dress above her breasts, the other wagging a finger at him. "I've got something to change into first, before you see me. If you don't mind, I need to take over the bathroom for some time. I'd like to let down my hair and wash off my make up first."

He chuckled at her demanding voice, and he held his hands up. "Go ahead, Luna. Though I'm afraid I don't have anything to change into for you."

He wasn't prepared for that expression, the lust that shone from under thick lashes, the anticipation that sharpened her elegant features. "That's alright, dearest. Just leave on the dress shirt and pants. I'll take care of those when I come back."

All he could do was nod dumbly, and he didn't miss the triumph in her gaze as she turned away. The back of her dress hung open and revealed the lace framed curves of her well rounded bottom, and he was acutely aware of the tightness in his pants as the bathroom door closed and took her from his sight. He let out a long breath, his face hot, and he reached up to undo his tie pin, tongue running over dry lips. He had thought he had been doing good, had been proud of himself for touching her so boldly when helping her undress.

She really outclassed him in every way.

Smiling to himself at that thought, he found he was more than happy to be outmatched by her, and a certain part of him bobbed an agreement against the confines of his pants. He shed and put away all of his decorative outer clothing, and he turned to examine the bedroom as he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. Deciding on a course of action, it was some time later when Luna came back out to find the room transformed and her newly wedded - and soon to be bedded - husband lounging on the oversized bed.

He had turned out the brighter lights that had been on before. Now the corners were dimly lit and the fireplace had a small flame crackling invitingly. There were pillows and blankets laid out on cushions before the fire, and she smiled at the idea of spending time there cuddling after enjoying one another. Soft music played just loud enough to be heard over the fire, setting the final tone to the romantic atmosphere.

"This is lovely," she murmured softly, sinking down on the edge of the bed. She wore a short robe that hid from breasts to hips. It did nothing to hide the fact that she wore thigh high stockings held up by garters, and he rolled towards her to place a hand on her thigh, fingers slipping under the slim ribbon. "Did I keep you waiting long?" she asked in amusement, moving her leg into his thigh, encouraging his touch to slide further up.

"Yes," he teased back, and he sat up behind her, easing aside her robe to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Terribly long, I thought I'd wither away."

She giggled and rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder, humming happily at the feel of the short hairs above his lip tickling at her skin. She had requested he keep the beard, and, oh, was she glad she had. She shivered and laughed softly, leaning against him, urging him to kiss along her throat. "I've waited so long for this night, Noctis," she whispered, a hand of hers rubbing up along his thigh, his soft pants rippling under her palm. "Let's do this right..."

"I wouldn't want to do it wrong," he grinned, and he picked her up to settle her on his lap. She felt his excitement twitch against her rear, and she quirked an eyebrow at the difference between words and actions. He chuckled as he noticed the look, and he kissed her throat. "I'm just getting comfortable, don't look at me like that. Besides...," he trailed off a moment. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his rough fingertips trailed from under her chin, along her throat, to skim across her shoulders and begin to ease her robe down along her arms. Lace clad breasts felt chill when the silk pooled at her back, and nipples already feeling sensitive against the rough material became taut and she suddenly wished desperately for his hands to find them. His breath was hot against her ear, a moan from him bringing a whimper from her, and he finished his thought from before, "Besides... You wanted to undress me. I won't rush past that."

"Good," she grinned and gasped, covering his hands with hers and bringing them up to cover her breasts. "I would hate to have to wait, for you to get dressed again. My patience is not endless."

"I'm actually glad to hear that," he laughed, and he pinched her nipples between thumb and hand as he cupped and massaged her breasts. "There's nothing more intimidating, than perfection."

"Do I intimidate you?" she asked coyly, her hips pressing back so that she rocked along his length, peeking over her shoulder at him with a deceptively innocent expression on her face.

He groaned and pulled her back against his chest, her breasts spreading under his palms. "Yes," he hissed in answer, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder, teeth scraping over smooth skin. "How can you be so calm, like this?"

"Calm?" she asked, and she held onto his arms and he felt the trembling of her hands. "I am not calm," she continued, and now he could hear the heat in her voice, the passion and longing. "I told you, I've wanted this night for so long. And I intend to enjoy every minute of it. I cannot be calm, with so much excitement ahead."

He closed his eyes, letting her words sink in. Breathing in deep, the sweet scent of her lotion relaxed him, and under it was a sharpness, one caused by their longings. He gave her breasts another rub under his hands, another teasing pinch of her nipples, and then he leaned back and urged her off from his lap. Their eyes met, each shining bright with love and excitement, each dark and narrow with lust and anticipation. He looked her over now, taking in the sight of her in the lingerie she had chosen for their wedding night.

Clad all in white, lace covered her breasts and around her ribs. Smooth stomach was bare, and his fingers teased the dip of skin running towards her belly button. Around her slim waist was another strip of lace, the garter belt, and further down was the underwear he had glimpsed earlier, with lacy frills framing but exposing her curves. She was struck by the tenderness of his gaze, even in this moment, and when he leaned over to kiss her chest, silky hair tickling her skin, it was enough to have her moaning and rubbing thighs together.

His sweet and tender kisses were everything. Her hands buried in his hair, nails scraping over his scalp, mindful enough not to hurt him, and she earned a groan from him with a tug on black locks. His hands decided to touch every bit of exposed skin from the throat down, and his kisses had long pauses between so he could look her over and memorize the constellations mapped out on her skin. Though he greatly enjoyed the sight of her in the lace, his touches moved to disrobing, wanting to see all of her, to see the hidden patterns of freckles and moles he had yet to observe.

She watched him through her thick eyelashes, biting her lip and moaning and arching into his touch and towards his lips. "Oh, Noctis," she whispered as his hands slid up along her inner thighs, and his kisses dipped lower than her belly button. "Please, yes," she urged him on when he seemed to slow, wanting his mouth to find the crux of her thighs, her legs spreading eagerly apart for him.

His lips curved up and she couldn't be upset at his smugness. The roles would reverse soon enough, she promised herself, and rested her feet on his back when his arms slid under her legs. Their eyes met in the dim warm light, and they held as his tongue pressed flat to her folds. She let out a hissing breath and nodded hastily at the question that seemed to shine in his eyes. She broke the eye contact, rolling her head back against the pillow, a hand burying in his hair, just to feel even more of him as he tasted of her. Cool strands of black hair were like electric sparks in her palm, every shift sending a jolt through the sensitive skin of her hand.

He took his time where he was, took his time to look her over, to kiss all over her, to read her every reaction. His teasing nips along her inner thighs made her hips jump in surprise and he chuckled and nuzzled at soft skin. When his tongue took to questing at the small bud above her folds was when he found the most rewarding reactions. She whimpered and she squirmed and she begged him to stay right there, to do more there, that he was right where he belonged. And when he teased past the hood her hips jolted against him and he sat back on his heels, clutching her legs to his face. She arched back, her shoulders across his knees, mouth hanging open as she murmured nonsensical praise.

When she let out a sudden shout, when she tensed and quivered and then relaxed all at once, he eased her down and peered up at her with a proud grin. And he had earned the right to it, so far as she was concerned, smiling weakly and with satisfaction. That satisfaction did not mean she was done though, oh no, and even as she lay there with her hair sticking across her face, looking for all the world like she could fall asleep right then and there, there was still excitement and promise in the curve of her lips.

"Would you get us some ice water?" she asked, mouth dry from hanging open and panting moments earlier.

Noctis smiled and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. He slipped away and came back a minute later with a pitcher of ice water and two glasses. Pouring them out, he fluffed up the pillows at her back when she sat up and handed her a cup. He disappeared into the bathroom then for a moment, and when he returned his beard shone wet but now clean and smooth once more.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping at their water and keeping parts of them touching one another at all times, smiles and grins shared between some teasing touches. Luna set down her glass and then gingerly took his from his hand and set it down beside hers. Smiling at him, her arms came to rest across his shoulders, and she urged him in for a kiss. Her hands dragged up along his back, pulling the shirt from its rumpled and half tucked state to ripple under slender fingers. Tracing the stiff collar, she teased his lower lip between her teeth and undid the top button.

"I should have undressed you earlier, my love. Oh, but I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing," she murmured, nimble fingers working his shirt open one button at a time. "And you did so, so good. I've got to reward you, my dear king." She straddled him, leaning over him, hands slipping under his opened shirt. He leaned back on his elbows and groaned as she dragged her fingers roughly down his back, a brief trail of white in her wake. Gripping either side of the shirt near the collar, she leaned back and pulled him upright once more, and she tugged the shirt away from him and tossed it off the edge of the bed with a smile.

He grinned at her, settling his hands on her waist, and she took the time to look him over in the flickering amber light. Her hands trailed down his chest, nails gently scraping over his skin, fingers sliding over dark nipples. She smiled and her gaze moved back up to meet his. He tucked hair back from where it fell across her face, thumb brushing over her cheek, and she leaned in for the kiss a subtle twitch of his fingers had requested.

Her breasts cushioned against his firm chest as he lay back with her above him and kissing him so sweetly. Her kisses moved across his jaw and down his neck, and then she leaned back to look him over, to run her hands along his bare chest. Her hands moved down, down, and she felt him twitch from under her, fighting against the pants that kept him trapped. She giggled quietly as her nails teased above his waistband and he twitched again.

Scooting back, she leaned over to kiss his chest, down his stomach, fingers unfastening his pants as her lips slowly trailed downward. He eagerly lifted his hips even before she was ready, fingers chasing after the retreat to grab at his pants and pull them down his legs. She smiled and leaned back, pulling underwear and pants down together until at last they were both naked there in bed. He reached out again to caress her face, and she leaned into his touch and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. "You are beautiful," she murmured to him, a hand caressing down along his side and over his hip.

"And you outshine me," he answered, though she could see her compliment had both pleased and embarrassed him. Her expression gentled and she leaned over him, lips parted, and kissed him sweetly. Her breasts brushed against his skin, swinging slowly across his chest with the movement of her breathing. And then more of their weight settled, on his stomach at first, her lips trailing down his neck as she nestled between his legs. He watched as she lay kisses down his chest and stomach, her face hidden by the curtain of her hair he had combed up away from her neck, blonde glimmering bronze by firelight.

She pulled away, a little, enough that he wasn't quite sure where her lips were any longer, still hidden by hair pooled on his stomach, muscles twitching at the teasing contact. She must have held her breath, taking him by surprise when her lips laid a kiss against the tip of him, excitement leapt upward for more and he inhaled sharply and groaned a laughing apology. She pressed him down with a finger and tossed her head, hair flipping over her shoulder so he could see her face. She pouted down at him and pointedly wiped at the dot of precum that had marked her cheek in response to her kiss. "Behave, mister."

"I can't control that," he laughed.

"I don't care," she huffed. He continued to chuckle, her hair sticking out from her face in an impressive frizzy mane, and he carefully combed his fingers through it. She leaned her head into his touch and her warm gaze turned down, lips parting to wrap around him. He groaned and leaned his head back, eyes closing as he lost himself in the feel of her warm mouth over him.

She pressed kisses against his thighs, along the length of him, lips wrapping around him once more, tongue teasing along him, tasting, testing, learning what he liked, what he didn't, what was good only sparsely, and what had him clawing at the tangle of blankets beneath them. She wrapped a hand around him, stroking, gliding along him under the work of her lips, where her throat could not reach. Yet, she decided, could not reach yet.

One hand scraping and tickling along his inner thigh, the other pumping along him, her lips and breath on his stomach elicited a strangled moan and he twitched strongly in her hand as he released along himself. She sat up between his legs, looking him over with a victorious smile and hungry expression. She wanted more now, but she knew the human body, knew he would need time. And so she stared at him awhile longer, hands stroking lovingly along his legs, drinking in the sight of him gleaming with sweat and the results of her efforts.

When his gaze finally cleared and fixed on her, her curiosity melted away and she smiled at him with pure adoration. She leaned forward for a soft kiss, holding herself above him, mindful of the mess. She pulled away and was grateful to see a tissue box on the nightstand when she looked. He mumbled an apology, his voice still rough and breathless, and she gave a small shake of her head and a smile as she wiped him clean. "Do not apologize. It was what I wanted to happen, after all."

"Mm, but now I feel useless," he murmured, muscles heavy after such a powerful release, far, far better than anything he'd known by his own hand for certain.

She laughed and shook her head, smiling at him. "It's alright, if that's true. But I don't mind staying up to wait for you to be ready for more."

He grunted a quiet response, and after a moment he sat up and picked up his water glass, condensation dripping cold on his leg and making him shiver. "Well, in that case..."

"In that case," she agreed, and she glanced toward the fireplace, where logs glowed hot but a fire no longer burned. "Let us relax by the fire. You set it up so wonderfully, it would be a shame not to use it."

He agreed and she got up, his eyes following the sway of her hips. He was treated to the sight of her leaning over, then crouching by the fire, adding logs to it and stoking it, all while completely naked. She certainly seemed comfortable in front of him, and for that he was grateful. It made it easier for him, when she was so calm and reasonable about everything that he had no time for naive concerns. She looked over her shoulder at him, and when she noticed his expression, that he had been watching her all the while, her lips curled up and she held a hand out to him, beckoning him to join her.

He did, bringing over their water and setting them out on the coffee table at their backs. He poured more for himself, gave her a glance and poured more for her at the nod. Glasses mostly drained again, they relaxed in front of the fire, Luna laid out on his chest, watching the flames dance. "I still can hardly believe," she whispered, voice trembling in awe.

His hand rubbed along her side and over her hip, and he slipped that arm around her to hug her close at her words. He buried his face against her hair, kissed the nape of her neck, and he held her tight. "I know. So much has happened, so fast."

She sat up, looked at him, eyes questing his for answers to questions he didn't know. Her hand settled on his cheek, and she smiled at him, nodding, "It is. And I don't want a single minute of it to slip out of my grasp."

She kissed him, lips soft, and lowered herself to lay on him. Her fingers threaded through his hair, his hands rubbed along the small of her back and down to squeeze her well rounded rear. She rewarded his boldness with a groan, and she leaned back on her knees. He became keenly aware that she straddled his leg, and he became aware of even more when she dragged herself along his thigh.

Her breath came in such quick and sharp gasps as she rocked over him, he groaned and lifted his leg against her, and she let out such a sweet and grateful "Oh!" Then her hand was on him and she pumped, feeling him surge and harden further in her grasp. She reached between her own legs, his eyes drawn to the sight of her fingers feeling at herself, and when her slicked fingers rubbed over the tip he understood, grasping her hips in hands trembling with excitement and anticipation. He watched as she lifted a graceful leg to straddle his hips, watched her hold him steady, and he couldn't help but to close his eyes and moan as he slipped just within her.

She groaned, and gasped, her hips rocking slowly, slowly over him, adjusting to the pressure. And then suddenly she sat fully back on him, shouting out, and he didn't know if it was with pleasure or pain. She curled on top of him, head resting on his chest. He rubbed her back, feeling her every deep breath, feeling her shiver under his palms. He was about to ask if she was alright, and perhaps she had sensed it, because she gave a small roll of her hips and she tightened her muscles around him agreeably. Then she sat up and she smiled at him, hands resting on her chest, and, oh, he had no idea she could move like that. She was mesmerizing, moving over him, hips, body rolling like a gentle tide.

His hands didn't seem to know what to do, where to be, as they rubbed her legs, lightly grasped her hips, not guiding her, just feeling her movements under his hands. Then they moved up, cupping her breasts, teasing at nipples. She smiled and she laughed softly, covering his hands with hers and tossing her head back. She moaned and urged him on, that he could be rougher. He watched her expressions, the way she bit her lip, and suddenly felt dissatisfied with the control she seemed to be keeping.

He sat up and she groaned, legs wrapping around his waist, his arms slipping around hers. He kissed her desperately, nipped at her lips, it was a crashing, bruising kiss, one with giggles and mumbled apologies as they fell back to the cushions with their positions switched. His hands slipped under her, fingers splayed out to firmly grasp each cheek, and he rocked slowly into her, pressing in deeply, wanting to feel her down to the last millimeter. They each gasped for breath, clinging to one another, and he eased back and slipped in slowly, bit by bit once more.

The languid pace didn't last long. His lips moved down to her throat and her legs squeezed around him and her nails scraped across his shoulders. Heated gasps and each meeting of their hips drowned out all other sounds in their room, and everything beyond the glow of the fire may well have not existed. She hooked a leg around him and changed their angle and let out the most unladylike moan he could ever have expected to hear from her, and he was instantly in love with that sound. The sound of her enjoyment, to be so lost in the feeling. He slipped a hand between them, fingers rubbing clumsily over her, unable to do well when thrusting so freely within her. He kissed along her collarbone and he felt her shuddering, felt her tense, quivering, heard the almost silent gasps as her jaw worked for a shout that didn't make it beyond her throat, and he knew only sweet bliss and her voice and her warmth.

He didn't know how long they lay like that, entangled in one another and at peace. They were all dazed and loving smiles and gentle touches as they cleaned themselves up and got comfortable by the fire once more. Curled up and content, hands wandering idly over one another for sheer joy of being able to, they drifted off into dreamless sleep, because what could be better than their reality.


End file.
